


[Art] Don't Fear The Proving

by adarksweetness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2018, Community: cap_ironman, Other, Tony Stark Wields Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarksweetness/pseuds/adarksweetness
Summary: Art for the Cap-IM Reverse BigBang Challenge 2018.





	[Art] Don't Fear The Proving

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Fear the Proving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678979) by [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Juulna). 



> My half of a collab between myself and @Juulna, who saw potential in the first piece months ago and proceeded to write a gorgeous and thoughtful fic-- which in turn inspired the final piece where Tony faces off against the main villain of the story. 
> 
> It was an absolute pleasure and privilege to collaborate with an author as talented and hardworking as Juulna! There are fanfics and there are *fanfics*, and this wonderful human treats all of our faves with the love they deserve, so when you're done reading _Don't Fear The Proving_ , do check out @Juulna's other works!

 


End file.
